Boy X Friend
by Ms. Hatake Yamanaka
Summary: Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, tumbuh bersama sejak kecil membuat mereka sudah mengetahui sifat masing-masing seperti membaca sebuah buku. Tapi, yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka hanyalah perasaan satu-sama lainnya. Akankah mereka menyadarinya lebih awal? Ataukah mereka akan menyadarinya di akhir dan berbuah penyesalan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Boy X Friend"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, and Little bit Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, tumbuh bersama sejak kecil membuat mereka sudah mengetahui sifat masing-masing seperti membaca sebuah buku. Tapi, yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka hanyalah perasaan satu-sama lainnya. Akankah mereka menyadarinya lebih awal? Ataukah mereka akan menyadarinya di akhir dan berbuah penyesalan?**

 **Prologue**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak mau makan cokelat? Padahal cokelat itu enak dan manis." Ucap seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun yang tengah sibuk memakan cokelat batangan di sebuah ayunan. Sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu makan.

"Aku tidak mau gigiku rusak dan berwarna hitam sepertimu." Jawabnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian yang kini sedang tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Hey, gigiku tidak hitam! Ini hanya cokelat yang menempel, tunggu aku Sasuke-kun!" Teriak gadis kecil itu sambil berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

 **-** **Boy X Friend –**

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau tidak bosan terus menerus membaca buku itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun yang tengah memakan cemilan di depan televisi sambil selonjoran di atas karpet berbulu berwarna abu-abu. "Kau membacanya sejak dua jam yang lalu, bahkan drama yang ku tonton saja sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu."

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke itu menoleh sebentar, lalu segera mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke arah buku tebal di hadapannya. "Apa kau lupa besok kita akan ujian Sains?" Jawabnya dengan nada datar, seketika gadis itu menghentikan kunyahannya. "ASTAGA! AKU LUPA SASUKE! Jam berapa sekarang?!" Teriakan gadis itu membuat Sasuke segera menutup kedua telinganya.

Sedangkan gadis itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan cemilannya saat akan berdiri, "Sialan, di saat seperti ini kau malah tumpah!" Makinya kesal sambil membereskan remah-remah keripik kentang yang berserakan di atas karpet berbulu tebal itu. "Dasar ceroboh, kau harus membereskannya. Aku tidak mau ada ribuan semut di kamarku!" Timpal Sasuke yang masih menekuni bacaan buku tebalnya.

"Cih! Aku tahu Mr. Perfect!"

 **-** **Boy X Friend –**

"Hey Sasu! Ada seseorang lagi yang mengajakku berkencan." Ucap seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tengah berbaring santai sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Belum, aku bilang akan memikirkannya dulu."

"Jangan pergi berkencan dengannya."

"Tapi si forehead saja sudah berkencan dengan Gaara senpai, bahkan Hinata saja yang pendiam sudah berkencan kemarin dengan si baka Naruto. Aku juga ingin berkencan Sasu! Aku tidak mau jadi satu-satunya gadis single di kelas. Bagaimana jadinya si ketua cheerleader yang cantik dan populer di sekolah belum pernah berkencan? Mau di taruh dimana wajah cantikku ini Sasu?" Rajuk gadis itu yang sekarang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang sambil melempar novel tebal itu ke lantai tepat di depan Sasuke yang sedang memakan makan siangnya.

"Pulanglah dan ganti pakaianmu sekarang!"

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus mengganti pakaianku?"

"Kita akan pergi kencan sekarang!"

 **\- To be Continued –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Hallo~ Aku datang lagi dengan ff yang baru nih :D Ini juga merupakan ide dadakan yang muncul 1 jam yang lalu setelah aku denger lagu **EXO – Girl X Friend** , ada yang tahu? Dan langsung aku tulis deh, maafkan aku yang bahkan belum mengupdate ff **"Love Is..."** dan **"Our Destiny"** dan malah membuat ff yang baru lagi :D

Jujur aku belum dapat ide untuk lanjutan **Love Is** di karenakan itu bergenre hurt, dan untuk **Our Destiny** aku udah ada draftnya tapi males ngeditnya, jadi mungkin kedua ff itu akan cukup lama update. Maaf ya untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan dua ff itu, tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikan seluruh ff aku kok.

 **P.S : Aku udah sempet publish ff ini beberapa hari yg lalu, karena ada kesalahan jadi aku delete dan publish ulang, maaf jika ada yang merasa terganggu. Jujur, aku gak ada maksud apapun. Ini murni karena ada sedikit kesalahan.**

 **HAPPY READING GUYS!**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW/FOLLOWING/FAVORITE PLEASE!**

 **BYE BYE~~~**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Ms. Hatake Yamanaka_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **"Boy X Friend"**

 **Story by 'Ms. Hatake Yamanaka'**

 **Pairing : Yamanaka Ino X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Family, and Little bit Humor**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Mereka sudah lama saling mengenal satu sama lain, tumbuh bersama sejak kecil membuat mereka sudah mengetahui sifat masing-masing seperti membaca sebuah buku. Tapi, yang tidak di ketahui oleh mereka hanyalah perasaan satu-sama lainnya. Akankah mereka menyadarinya lebih awal? Ataukah mereka akan menyadarinya di akhir dan berbuah penyesalan?**

 **C** **hapter 1**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Konoha, 14 Februari 2012 -**

"He-hey! Apa katamu tadi?!" Tanya Ino gugup sekaligus terkejut mendengar ajakan Sasuke berkencan. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan. What the hell!

"Kalau tidak mau lebih baik kau pulang. Suaramu sangat mengganggu. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Kau serius?! Ingin berkencan denganku Sasu?! Ha..ha..ha jangan bercanda!" Balas Ino lagi sambil tertawa garing.

"Aku serius." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menatap Ino yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Mendengar itu Ino segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap mata masing-masing seolah mencari jawaban.

"Ekhem... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku berkencan? Jangan bilang karena kau kasihan padaku." Tuduh gadis itu sambil matanya memicing menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Memang benar aku kasihan padamu, makanya lebih baik kencan pertamamu adalah denganku. Anggap saja ini simulasi kencan. Aku hanya akan memberimu satu kali kesempatan." Pemuda itu balas menatap datar Ino sambil bersedekap.

Ino menimang-nimang ide gila dari sahabatnya itu, jari kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu lancip miliknya. Aquamarinenya menelusuri tubuh Sasuke dari atas ke bawah, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki membuat pria itu mendengus jengkel.

 _Not bad.. Sasuke punya wajah yang lumayan, tubuhnya juga tinggi tegap untuk seukuran anak SMA sepertiku. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ya dia sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku?_

"Hmm, kau tidak buruk juga. Baiklah aku setuju, kita lakukan simulasi kencan ini. Berpakaianlah yang keren ya, dan ingat jangan bersikap sok dingin saat kita berkencan nanti! Anggap saja kita sepasang kekasih! Aku pulang dulu untuk bersiap dan berdandan yang cantik untukmu baby! Bye~" Ino memberikan flying kiss sambil terus terkikik geli memikirkan ide gila mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap kepergian gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada rasa penyesalan saat ia tersadar dengan ide gila yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Haaah apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sepertinya aku terlalu stres akhir-akhir ini sampai mengajak gadis bawel itu berkencan." Ia menghela nafas sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Sungguh bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya.

 **\- Konoha, 16 Juni 2014 -**

Seorang gadis tengah bersenandung riang di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu itu. Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu tengah sibuk memilih-milih pakaian yang akan digunakannya hari ini untuk pergi berkemah dengan seniornya.

"Hmm, apakah aku harus memakai dress atau jeans ya? Tapi jika aku memakai dress pasti para senpai akan menggosipkanku, dan lagi akan terlihat aneh jika aku pergi berkemah memakai dress."

Tiba-tiba suara deringan ponselnya mengagetkan Ino yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan pakaian di atas ranjangnya. Ia mendengus pelan mendapati siapa yang meneleponnya di saat pagi-pagi buta begini.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi buta begini sih? Mengganggu saja!" Dengus gadis itu dan mengubahnya ke mode speaker lalu meletakkan ponsel miliknya di atas bantal. Ino kembali memilah-milah pakaian yang akan di kenakannya.

'Cih, apa kau buta ini sudah hampir jam 8 pagi. Makanya buka gordenmu dan apa gunanya jam di kamarmu itu jika kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang.'

Ino melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya, ia memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, ini masih jam 5 pagi lebih 20 menit tuan Uchiha. Jangan coba-coba untuk menipuku lagi. Sudahlah aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak punya waktu meladeni lelucon murahanmu itu lagi. Kau sebaiknya siap-siap untuk menjem-"

'Aku sudah ada di ruang tamu rumahmu nona Yamanaka. Cepatlah ganti bajumu 15 menit lagi kita berangkat.'

Tut! Tut! Tut! Tut!

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan tertipu lagi, dasar Uchiha Sasuke dia kira aku akan percaya lagi." Ino kembali berkutat memilih pakaian, namun suara teriakan dan ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat gadis pirang itu memutar matanya kesal.

"Iya aku sudah bangun bu, jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Kau lama sekali Ino, Sasuke sudah di bawah menunggumu daritadi. Cepatlah turun kalau kau tidak mau pergi terlambat ke acara berkemahmu. Ini sudah jam 8!" Tubuh Ino membeku seketika, matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Apa?! Jam 8?! Sial! Ternyata Sasuke tidak bohong! Huaaa aku kesiangan bagaimana ini?! Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?!" Ino segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tumpukan pakaian berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dia sudah 19 tahun tapi kelakuannya seperti bocah 5 tahun saja." Hana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak gadis satu-satunya itu sambil berlalu kembali ke bawah.

15 menit kemudian Ino keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil dress berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Apa boleh buat, semua pakaianku kusut dan untung saja masih tersisa satu yang masih rapi." Gumamnya sebal sambil terburu-buru menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih basah.

Lalu Ino segera menuju meja rias dan menyapukan lipstik merah muda di bibirnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Dandannya nanti saja di mobil, aku harus cepat. Untungnya aku sudah mengepak perlengkapan kemahku. Ransel, alat mandi, make up, charger, dompet, ponsel. Sudah semua, lengkap!"

Setelah mengecek barang bawaannya, Ino segera membuka pintu kamar dan melirik sebentar ke samping kanannya. Gadis itu melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya dan mengumpat kesal. "Jam dinding sialan! Gara-gara kau aku jadi terlambat!"

Brak!

Ino segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu rumahnya, namun ia segera terpaku saat di lihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Wajahnya pucat pasi seketika.

"Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia pergi duluan karena tidak mau terlambat dan dihukum. Lalu aku bagaimana?!"

Ino membanting barang bawaannya, dia segera mengambil ponsel dan menelepon Sasuke namun tidak di angkat.

"Huaaa bagaimana ini?! Ibu! Ibu! Ib-"

Dug!

"Aaww!" Ino mengusap-usap keningnya, sedikit kesal karena di saat genting seperti ini harus mengalami kesialan yang berturut-turut.

"Ayah ken-"

"Kau berisik sekali berteriak-teriak dari tadi membuat telingaku sakit saja. Cepat kita sudah terlambat!" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat akan menangis.

 _Apa aku terlalu berlebihan sudah memarahinya?_

"I-Ino aku tidak ber-"

Grep!

Sasuke mematung saat tiba-tiba Ino memeluknya erat. Kedua onyxnya mengerjap-ngerjap merasa bingung dengan kelakuan gadis pirang itu.

"Sasu ku pikir kau meninggalkanku dan pergi duluan. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama dan membuat kita berdua terlambat." Ino terisak di dada bidang Sasuke, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekaligus lega.

"He-hei lepaskan aku Ino, kau cengeng sekali sih. Cepatlah kita harus berangkat sekarang juga sebelum hari semakin siang. Dan jangan membasahi kemejaku dengan ingusmu. Menjijikan tahu."

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendengus sebal. Ia segera mengambil semua barang bawaannya dan segera pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Ibu aku pergi!" Teriakan Ino membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal. Ino segera masuk ke mobil berwarna biru metalik milik sang bungsu Uchiha itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak elegan setelah melempar barang bawaannya seenaknya ke dalam bagasi. Lirikan tajam di berikan gadis pirang itu pada Sasuke sebelum mendengus masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Dasar gadis tidak sopan." Hana menggeleng tidak percaya pada kelakuan putrinya itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu bibi kami pergi dulu."

"Iya, berhati-hatilah. Hubungi bibi jika sudah sampai ya!"

"Baik bi." Sasuke membungkuk sopan sebelum menyusul Ino dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi sampai sekarang tidak bisa terpisahkan hahaha.."

Hana tertawa geli sambil melihat kepergian mobil biru metalik itu dari halaman rumahnya sambil mengingat persahabatan Ino dan Sasuke yang bisa bertahan sangat lama bahkan tidak terpisahkan walaupun mereka sering bertengkar.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia selalu." Hana tersenyum lembut dan segera menutup pintu setelah mobil Sasuke menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

 **\- Boy X Friend -**

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang? Memangnya aku ini supirmu?!" Sasuke mendengus sebal dan melirik tajam gadis pirang itu dari kaca spion.

"Cih, menyetirlah dengan benar jika tidak mau kita celaka. Dan jangan pedulikan aku, bukankah aku menjijikan?" Balas Ino dingin dan tidak melirik Sasuke sekalipun. Kedua tangannya bersedekap, aquamarinenya masih tetap fokus pada jalanan di samping kanannya.

Ckiiitttt!

"Aaawww! Hei Sasuke kau ini kenapa sih?! Kau ingin kita berdua mati huh?!" Ino mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur jendela mobil sambil melotot tajam pada Sasuke.

"Pindah ke depan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kubilang pindah! Sekarang Yamanaka Ino!" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Ino tajam membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke!" Ino tergagap dan segera keluar lalu pindah duduk di samping sang Uchiha bungsu.

Ino melirik takut-takut pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam seperti elang yang sedang mengamati buruannya. Nyali Ino menciut, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"A-ayo jalan, ke-kenapa kau diam saja." Ino menelan ludahnya susah, suasananya tiba-tiba mencekam membuat gadis pirang itu tidak berkutik.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai mendekatinya, Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu di telinga dan pipi kirinya membuat ia tiba-tiba menahan nafas gugup. Semakin dekat Sasuke semakin Ino condong ke arah jendela dan terhimpit di antara tubuh Sasuke dan pintu mobil.

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Ya ampun kenapa aku diam saja dan tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini?! Ja-jangan-jangan. . . Di-dia akan menciumku?!_

Sasuke semakin mendekat membuat Ino otomatis menutup kedua matanya. Satu detik! Dua detik! Tiga detik!

 _Hm? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?_

Ino membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Tuk! Sasuke menyentil dahinya dengan keras membuat Ino menjerit dan mengaduh kesakitan menggosok-gosok dahinya pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau menutup mata? Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku akan menciummu ya?" Sasuke menyeringai geli menatap Ino yang masih menggosok dahinya berharap rasa sakitnya akan menghilang. Ino melirik tajam dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck! Aku hanya ingin memasang seatbelt ini nona Yamanaka Ino, bukan ingin mencium bibir cerewetmu itu." Sasuke masih menyeringai sambil memasangkan seatbelt Ino yang membuat gadis itu semakin marah.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke yang masih tersenyum geli dan mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya nona Yamanaka."

"Issshh diamlah! Sebelum aku melempar sepatuku ke wajah tanpa ekspresimu itu." Ino bersedekap dan segera memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk tenang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berdandan, wajahmu sungguh sangat jelek sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai kembali membuat Ino menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan setajam silet pada pemuda itu.

Setelah puas memberikan tatapan setajam siletnya yang tidak berefek apapun pada Sasuke. Dan akhirnya seakan tersadarkan juga, Ino meraih tasnya dan mulai memoles make up di wajahnya sambil tetap cemberut.

Sasuke yang diam-diam melirik Ino juga tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Entah kenapa sehari saja Sasuke tidak menjahili Ino ataupun bertengkar dengannya, rasanya seperti makan sayur tanpa garam. Berdebat dan saling mengejek sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Walaupun begitu, keduanya tetap akur dan akrab sampai sekarang.

Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak usia 5 tahun, dan tidak dapat di pisahkan sampai sekarang. Dimulai dari rumah mereka yang bersebrangan, satu sekolahan di mulai TK, SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan sekarang pun mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Sasuke yang mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis sedangkan Ino mengambil jurusan akting dan film.

Mereka berdua sama-sama populer, bahkan ada yang sampai menjodohkan mereka berdua karena selalu saja pergi berduaan kemana-mana. Dan terkadang membuat fans-fans Sasuke cemburu pada Ino, bahkan ada yang sampai membenci Ino karena mengira mereka sepasang kekasih. Itulah yang membuat mereka terkadang menjaga jarak saat di kampus, dan lagi mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda membuat mereka jarang bertemu.

Namun sesibuk apapun mereka dan terkadang tidak bisa bertemu di kampus, Sasuke maupun Ino akan menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain hanya sekedar untuk makan bersama atau bertukar pikiran tentang tugas kuliah masing-masing. Tetapi ujung-ujungnya membuat mereka berdebat dan bertengkar. Itulah yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka jika bertemu dan keluarga mereka pun sudah maklum dengan keributan yang terjadi.

Pernah sekali Sasuke dan Ino bertengkar hebat dan membuat orangtua mereka kesal dan pada akhirnya mengurung mereka dan tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu selama 1 minggu. Itu membuat Sasuke maupun Ino frustasi dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.

Dan yeah, merekapun tidak pernah mengulangi itu lagi dan akan saling meminta maaf setelah bertengkar. Itulah resep hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua yang masih awet hingga detik ini. Walaupun di luar Sasuke terlihat cuek dan dingin, namun ia sangat menyayangi dan selalu menjaga Ino. Sebaliknya walaupun Ino terlihat cerewet dan pemarah, namun ia juga sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan perhatian pada pemuda itu. Sungguh dua orang yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

 **\- To be Continued -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author note :

Hai hai hai~ Ms. Hatake Yamanaka comeback nih, maaf ya aku baru bisa update chapter 1 nya. Terima kasih yang udah kasih review, fav & follow. Semoga kalian gak lupa sama ff gaje ku ini. Maaf jika chapter 1 nya pendek, yang penting word nya lebih banyak daripada prolog kan? Muahaaha :D Happy reading ~


End file.
